Together dead
by Channie10
Summary: Luhan is telepatic . /HUNHAN/ BOYXBOY


Fake War

Main cast : Luhan , Sehun , and other

Summary : When Luhan the telepathic help the Queen defend her case . He even stuck in a fake war

Rate : T

Author Note :

Kalau ada yang pernah lihat jalan cerita yang seperti ini pasti itu adalah novel Charlaine Harris yang edisi 'All Together Dead' . FF ini terinspirasi atau bahkan mengambil sebagian plot novel itu . Ide ini muncul saat saya membaca novel itu setengah halaman . Saya tidak mengambil semua jalan cerita , hanya beberapa yang saya hafal dan tentu saja dengan rombakan dibagian yang saya tidak hafal

Dan bila ada yang bertanya sumbernya ini dari novel Harlaine Harris yang berjudul 'All Together Dead' . Dan satu lagi pandangan cerita ini menurut orang pertama atau Luhan POV okay .

..

..

..

Aku duduk dibangku biasa ditaman Sperchaec ditengah kota . Huh kenapa aku mengingat lelaki itu lagi , kutundukkan kepalaku menatap pasir yang kuninjak . Aku merasa sangat lelah "Hah…" bahkan itu terdengar begitu berat

Aku berdiri lagi . Yeah , aku merasa bosan dengan keadaan sepi seperti ini . Dan aku juga akan sangat antusias bila mengingat besok adalah awal pekan . Antusias karena aku tidak akan merasa sendiri ditengah kerumunan orang-orang yang kukenal . Walaupun tak semua siswa satu kampus aku mengenalnya

Aku bukan seorang yang menonjol apa lagi populer . Aku hanya siswa biasa yang bersekolah disekolah yang luar biasa . "Tuan Xi"kata seseorang , aku mengangkat kepalaku . Itu dia , si culun Chen atau yang bisa kau eja dengan 'Jong-dae' itu nama koreanya mungkin . Aku menatapnya kesal "Kau terlambat lagi"kataku berusaha tak mengeluarkan kata cupu dibelakangnya

Ia menarik keatas kacamatanya yang melorot . Menatapku dengan tatapan yang ugh , kau akan muntah mungkin kalau melihatnya "Cepat katakan ada apa?" . Dia mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen dari tas jinjing yang dijinjingnya lalu diberikan padaku "Apa ini?"tanyaku . Dia tersenyum licik memperlihatkan gigi taring tajamnya . Tak sopan "Ratu Brilliana mencarimu Tuan Xi"katanya

Aku menariknya duduk , memperhatikan sekitar dengan baik . Dan berusaha hening , meskipun pikiran semua orang ditaman ini seperti berteriak dikepalaku "Dia membutuhkan bantuanku lagi?"tanyaku . Dan tak perlu waktu lama Chen yang bernama belakang Kim menganggukkan kepalanya

"Kau harus datang di konferensi besok"katanya . Aku memikirkannya lagi , hidup dikelilingi beberapa –atau malah bisa dibilang banyak- vampir dan para were . Itu sudah pekerjaanku . "Dia akan membayarmu mahal atas ini"katanya seperti bisa membaca pikiranku . Aku menerawang kedalam pikirannya , tidak bisa . Selalu saja tak bisa dibaca , karena pikiran para vampir tergolong lebih gelap dari pada were yang masih bisa dibaca walau sedikit

"Untuk apa dia mencariku?"tanyaku , yang sebenarnya adalah pertanyaan yang bodoh . Dan seharusnya dia tidak perlu menjawabnya "Kau satu-satunya telepatis yang dikenal Ratu Tuan Xi" . Oh baiklah , dia sudah pintar berseringai . Dan kalau dia melakukannya lagi , aku yakin akan melemparinya dengan buku novel setebal lima ratus lembar kekepalanya dan meneriakinya 'Kau harus menyembunyikan taringmu saat menyeringai'

Aku melihat wajahnya , tak berekspresi . Sepertinya ramuan yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun berguna untuk para vampir . Buktinya dia sudah bisa berkeliaran dengan bebas disiang hari "Baiklah , besok . Dimana?"tanyaku lagi . Dia menoleh sebentar sebelum meninggalkanku "Di kediaman Kris"katanya

Oh aku mulai tak menyukai pembicaraan yang sudah mulai menjurus kearah seseorang yang tak-berhubungan-baik-denganku "Baik , dikediaman Kris" aku tersenyum kecil . Vampir sialan bermuka dua . Bila ia sedang berdua dengan seorang yang dia panggil 'Xiu-Minnie' itu kau tidak akan bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya , dan kau akan menemukan pacarnya tergeletak pasrah ditempat tidur keesokan harinya

Aku berdiri lagi , lalu berjalan menjauhi taman ini . Kau tahu , meskipun ini dunia manusia . Well , yang sebenarnya adalah tabu . Karena kau akan bisa melihat gigi taring yang runcing pada beberapa orang yang kau temui , itu juga bila kau melihatnya dengan teliti . Ini benar-benar dunia yang tidak aman

Aku berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumahku yang –bisa disebut juga- aku bagi dengan teman serumah , dan yang terpenting aku adalah tuan rumahnya . Aku memutar kenop pintu rumah lalu masuk kedalamnya , membuka setian jendela dan korden yang tertutup . Well , bagaimana pun aku tetap manusia meskipun aku hidup didunia bersama mereka para makhluk penghisap darah –terkecuali bagi seorang were-

"Hei Baekhyun"kataku sambil menepuk bahunya . Ia sedang tertidur disofa ruang tamu yang terlihat bersih dari pada biasanya . Kebiasaan baik , membersihkan rumah bila sedang bosan . Dia hebat , bahkan aku hanya membersihkan kamarku tiga kali dalam tiga minggu mungkin

"Luhan , Sehun menelepon"kata Baekhyun sambil merenggangkan badannya . Aku membelalak , Sehun . Werewolf –manusia serigala- pangeranku , aku terkejut sambil mataku yang berbinar . Sungguh perilakuku ini mengingatkanku saat aku berbicara dengan bahasa bayi saat Dudu –kucing milik Baekhyun- baru lahir , sangat menjinjikkan sesungguhnya

"Sungguh , apa yang dia katakan?"tanyaku , aku sangat merindukan pangeran werewolf-ku . Aku sudah tak bertemu dengannya hampir tiga belas bulan lamanya , terakhir aku bertemu dengannya pada bulan Februari tahun lalu saat ulang tahun hubungan kami yang ke-dua tahun

"Dia berkata akan pulang hanya untuk dua hari saja sebelum melakukan perjalanan ke Negara bagian selatan"kata Baekhyun . Aku merenggut kecewa . Hanya dua hari , bahkan itu tidak cukup untuk membayar separuh penantianku "Sudahlah , dia bekerja"kata Baekhyun

Aku menatapnya , dia hanya menenangkanku dan tak bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusan hubunganku dengan Sehun . Karena aku bisa melihat kedalam pikirannya , yang bahkan tak ada sebuah rahasia yang ditutupinya . Baekhyun itu sangat blak-blakan , itu menguntungkan bagi beberapa orang . Tapi tidak bagiku , karena dia sering mengatakan sesuatu yang tak perlu dibicarakan dengan orang lain

"Kau sudah makan dan hei , dimana Dudu?"tanyanya yang kujawab dengan gelengan kepala . Aku merebahkan tubuhku disofa . Ini hari yang cerah , tapi kenapa aku merasa sangat tidak baik . Baekhyun duduk disofa singel didepanku sambil memangku Dudu dan menggaruk lembut bulunya "Baek , kenapa kau tak merubah pacarmu menjadi sebuah kucing saja , itu lebih baik"kataku lalu merubah posisiku menjadi duduk "Kenapa?"tanyanya , dia menaruh Dudu dilantai "Kau kelihatan lebih menyayangi kucingmu daripada pacarmu"kataku jujur

Baekhyun menyamankan duduknya . "Tidak"jawabnya singkat "Kenapa?"tanyaku , percakapan ini mulai menarik , meskipun aku sudah tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya "Kau tidak akan percaya kalau aku menceritakan tentang malam saat aku pergi ke Bali"katanya . Aku mengangguk "Apa yang terjadi? Kau bercinta dengannya?"tanyaku dan Whola , dia menganggukkan kepalanya

Aku mendengus , "Pacarmu itu weretiger –manusia macan- yang tampan"kataku . Baekhyun menoleh , mengangguk kecil "Jadi , jangan meninggalkannya terlalu lama . Atau dia akan mencari manusia yang baru"kataku . Tapi , aku tidak akan percaya bahwa Park … -aku lupa nama belakangnya . Tidak akan meninggalkan Baekhyun setelah itu , kecuali kalau itu mantan-yang-tak-ingin-kusebutkan-namanya , aku yakin dia akan meninggalkanku –kalau diposisi Baekhyun sekarang aku-

"Aku tidak meninggalkannya dan tunggu sebentar , aku ingat kalau aku belum memberi Dudu makan"katanya lalu berjalan pergi kedapur . Aku menatap kucing Persia putih itu dilantai , tersenyum kecil pada kucing itu dan kejadian selanjutnya adalah kucing itu pergi meninggalkanku

Keesokan harinya , dengan celana jins dan kaos lengan panjang maroon , aku mengendarai mobil menuju kediaman Kris , vampir lima ratus tahun itu . Sampai dirumahnya , aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya . Dan beberapa saat kemudian terbukalah dan terlihat Huang Zi Tao , dia tangan kanan Ratu Brilliana

"Selamat datang Tuan Xi"katanya sambil menunduk , dia bukan were , dia vampir muda dengan mata panda yang terlihat aneh . Aku membungkukkan badanku , yang sangat terlihat pendek bila disampingnya "Terimakasih Tuan Huang"kataku lalu berjalan masuk kedalam

Suasanannya sangat mencekam , kau tahu disini ada sekitar delapan orang dan aku adalah satu-satunya manusia disini . "Hallo Nona Kim"kataku sambil menunduk . Erika Kim , dan ngomong-ngomong tentang Erika , dia itu cantik sekali "Nona Kwon"kataku lagi dan menunduk lagi , soal yang satu ini , Jennifer Kwon dan dia itu sangat seksi

Aku melihat Kris dipojok ruangan , duduk dikursi putar dengan didepannya sebuah meja dengan banyak dokumen "Sudah berkumpul semua?"katanya dingin saat melihatku , memang hubungan ku dengannya sedang-tidak-baik sekarang "Ya , aku pikir ya"kata seorang lelaki , aku tak tahu namanya . Tapi kelihatannya dia pelayan baru dibar "Ini soal Ratu"kata Kris memulai "Dia terjerat sebuah pidana"katanya lagi .

Aku berpikir , pidana didunia vampir , lucu sekali . "Dia terjerat masalah dengan salah satu vampir pantai timur"katanya lagi . Aku hanya diam saja , seolah mengerti dengan dunia itu "Dan itu terkait dengan peperangan dilaut timur bulan lalu"kata Kris , aku terjengat . Laut timur , peperangan itu sungguh sangat mengenaskan .

"Kita akan membela Ratu saat persidangan itu , dan kita butuh saksi"katanya lagi . Semua orang menatapku , aku bingung "Raja juga seorang saksi"kataku cepat , Kris berdecih "Raja sedang sekarat Luhan , dan kau satu saksi yang selamat"kata Kris . Aku memutar mataku "Yeah , aku saksinya"kataku

"Boleh aku bertanya?"tanyaku , Tao menoleh "Silakan"katanya . "Apa aku hanya dipanggil untuk menjadi seorang saksi , lalu bagaimana dengan dokumen yang dibawa Chen kemarin?"tanyaku . "Kau akan tetap menjadi seorang telepatis disana Luhan , dan kau juga menjadi seorang saksi"katanya sambil tersenyum . Ini gila , dua pekerjaan , seharusnya aku dapat bayaran lebih untuk itu .

Aku tersenyum kecut , "Yeah , dua pekerjaan dalam satu waktu"kataku pelan . Kris menoleh , memeicingkan matanya "Ada apa?"tanyaku , "Tidak , hanya saja , Luhan kita butuh waktu bicara berdua"kata Kris , aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil . Semua orang memandangku , hei , aku hanya berteman dengannya dan lagi Sehun lebih tampan dari vampir lima ratus tahun ini . Aku tersenyum kikuk sambil memandang kearah mereka dengan penyesalan yang mendalam karena aku tak memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran para makhluk darah dingin ini .

Zitao tersenyum memandangku , dia itu ciptaan pertama dari Ratu atau yang bernama 'Brilliana-Gustav' terdengar seperti nama lelaki , dan aku tertawa terbahak saat pertama mendengar nama konyol itu . Dia menjadi vampir saat menginjak usia Sembilan belas tahun dan dia itu lebih muda dariku , dan kalau kau bertanya apa aku tidak ingin menjadi 'semacam' mereka jawabannya adalah tidak.

"Baik , jadi kita berangkat ke bagian selatan sekitar tiga minggu kedepan"kata Kris , semua orang hening , sempat berpikir mereka ini manusia atau bukan dan kalau dipikir lagi dengan logika , mereka memang bukan seorang manusia . Aku mengangkat tanganku , Kris dan Zitao menoleh bersamaan , mungkin mereka jodoh "Ada apa?"tanya meraka bersamaan , aku tersenyum kecil , mereka terlihat kikuk sungguh "Apa aku harus berbelanja sesuatu seperti tahun lalu?"tanyaku . Kris membuka dompetnya "Gunakan ini , belilah barang yang kau mau untuk konferensi itu dan jangan meminjam barang temanmu lagi Luhan"kata Kris sambil memberikan kartu kreditnya padaku , aku tersenyum "Baik , terima kasih"

Aku pulang dengan mobil mini cooper butut milikku . Jika kau tahu , aku saja baru bisa membeli telepon rumah karena uang sewa Baekhyun , jadi dengan apa aku membeli mobil semacam Limosin milik Kris . Aku tidak butuh bentuknya , hanya butuh kegunaannya saja .

Aku tersingkap karena melihat sebuah mobil yang terparkir dihalaman rumahku . Ya Tuhan , itu mobil Sehun . Segera aku memarkirkan mobil dan keluar tepat saat Sehun akan mengambil tenda gulungnya . Aku tersenyum cerah , ini hari yang baik , aku merasa baik saat melihat Sehun . Dia tersenyum padaku , kulitnya bahkan masih sama pucatnya dengan dulu , dan aku beri tahu sebuah rahasia , dia itu tampan sekali .

Aku berlari kecil , memeluk tubuh tegapnya , bahkan bau pinus masih menguar dari tubuhnya . Dia mencium pucuk kepalaku "Kau merindukanku?"tanyanya , pertanyaan bodoh bila kau menanyakannya kepada pacarmu yang sudah tidak kau temui selama hampir satu setengah tahun "Ya"jawabku , dan aku sungguh ingin meneriaki kata bodoh padanya , tapi terhenti saat melihat Baekhyun keluar dari rumah dengan tas ransel besar dan hendak memasukkan tasnya kedalam bagasi mobil sedan hitam miliknya .

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya , memandang Baekhyun dan tersenyum padanya begitu juga Baekhyun . "Kau akan pergi?"tanya Sehun . Bahkan suaranya masih se-berat dulu , Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menutup bagasinya "Ya" . Aku tersenyum , dia berusaha tidak menganggu atau malah memberi waktu berdua untukku dan Sehun .

"Kau akan kemana?"tanyaku . Baekhyun tersenyum "Kau pasti tahu jawabannya Luhan"katanya . Ia berjalan kearah kami "Hei , guise . Lama tak bertemu"katanya sambil ber-high five dengan tersenyum , ternyata Baekhyun teman yang pengertian . Aku terharu akan itu , "Kau tak membawa Dudu?"tanyaku . Baekhyun menggeleng "Tidak , dan semoga saja kau tak keberatan dengan itu"katanya . Aku menggeleng pelan "Tidak , tidak apa-apa . Jangan bercinta dengan sembarangan orang disana Baekhyun . Kota itu sangat berbahaya"kataku menjelaskan . Sebetulnya kata terakhir itu sangat tidak perlu –kau perlu menggaris bawahi empat kata terakhir- karena Baekhyu sudah memegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo .

"Baik , aku bisa menjaga diri dan satu aku pergi bersama Chanyeol"kata Baekhyun . Nah , itu dia nama belakangnya Park Chanyeol , weretiger yang cukup tampan "Chanyeol , dia sudah kembali?"tanyaku . Baekhyun menoleh "Ya , dia baru sampai tadi malam . Dan dia akan menunjukkan gaya baru dalam bercinta nanti malam"katanya , aku begong itu kata yang terlalu jujur dan fulgar dalam satu waktu .

Baekhyun melihat arlojinya , "Baiklah , aku pergi dulu . Luhan , Sehun tolong jaga Dudu untuk hari ini"kata Baekhyun lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pergi . Sehun menatapku , aku juga "Ada apa?"tanyaku sambil tersenyum . Dia memelukku , menatap mataku dalam . Ya Tuhan , sinyal ini . "Aku merindukanmu , sangat"katanya pelan lalu mempertemukan bibir kami .

Aku memberinya sedikit lumatan kecil . Dan dia mulai membalasnya dengan kasar "Malam ini , aku menginginkanmu"katanya . Aku tersenyum kecil , aku bisa melihat hasratnya , hasrat yang begitu besar . "Jangan baca pikiranku saat kita berdua , babe"katanya . Aku tersenyum , lalu mengangguk "Asal kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan aku setelah itu"kataku . Dia mengangguk lalu mempertemukan bibir kami lagi . Hasratnya begitu besar lalu dengan sekali gerakan dia menggendongku kedalam rumah .

Aku belum pernah mendengar tentang bercinta ditengah hari . Dan aku sedang melakukannya dengan Sehun sekarang . Dia menjatuhkanku pelan ditempat tidurku . Menciumku dengan hasratnya aku suka Sehun yang begini , Sehun yang agresif dan bila boleh jujur , aku itu adalah lelaki dengan hasrat bercinta yang tinggi .

Pagi harinya , aku bangun dengan Sehun yang masih tidur dengan pulas disampingku . Aku tersenyum saat mengingat kegiatan kami kemarin malam . Kita memulai siang hari dan kita berhenti tepat tengah malam sepertinya . Dan aku begitu lelah sekarang , aku bangun pelan agar tak menganggu tidur Sehun . Menunduk memunguti pakaianku dan memakainya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi

Aku terjengat saat sebuah lengan melingkar dipinggulku , itu Sehun dan dia masih bau bekas bercinta . "Sehun"panggilku , "Ya"dia melepaskan pelukannya . Aku berbalik "Tidak terpikir dengan sebuah kata kerja bernama mandi?"tanyaku , Sehun tersenyum "Kenapa?" aku menatapnya curiga "Kau masih bau bekas bercinta Sehun"kataku lalu melanjutkan acaraku . "Baik , Luhan"panggilnya , aku berdehem .

"Bagaimana dengan Barbeque , dihalaman depan"kata Sehun , aku berbalik sambil tersenyum lebar "Good Idea"kataku . Sehun tersenyum lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi . Ide bagus , hari yang cerah dan juga Baekhyun akan pulang pagi ini dan aku harap dia membawa Chanyeol sekalian .

Aku dan Sehun sedang berada di minimarket yang jauh dari rumahku , kita harus pergi kekota dengan perjalanan sekitar satu jam . Aku mengambil beberapa potong daging , bawang Bombay, paprika , dan asparagus . Tidak lupa dengan beberapa kaleng root beer dan juga beberapa makanan ringan , satu rahasia ; aku dan Baekhyun tak menyukai makanan semacam es krim karena vampir tidak makan itu .

"Luhan"panggil Sehun , aku berbalik "Ya"jawabku . Ia datang sambil membawa dua kaleng jus "Nanas atau mangga?"tanyanya aku berpikir aku ataupun Baekhyun tak memiliki alergi terhadap nanas atau mangga dan dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun aku tidak tahu . "Keduanya"jawabku lalu berbalik untuk memilih makanan ringan

Sampai dirumah aku segera mencuci dan memaotong daging dan sayuran sesuai ukuran , sementara Sehun ia menyiapkan panggangan dan minuman . Aku baru sadar bahwa aku sudah lama tidak mengalami kejadian ringan tapi menyenangkan seperti ini dan juga aku tidak tahu dengan baik bagaimana Sehun itu , apa yang disukainya , apa yang tidak disukainya , dan latar belakangnya yang terpenting .

Setelah selesai dengan daging dan sayuran aku berjalan kehalaman depan dan memberikan potongan daging dan sayuran kepada Sehun untuk dipanggang . Aku menoleh saat mendengar suara mobil memasuki halaman rumahku , aku tersenyum , itu mobil Baekhyun dan aku bisa lihat siapa yang duduk dikursi kemudi . Itu Chanyeol , pacar Baekhyun . Lama tak bertemu dengannya , dia semakin tampan saja .

Baekhyun keluar sambil menguap lebar , ia terlihat lelah dan untuk Chanyeol ia terlihat baik dan segar . Aku tersenyum begitu juga Sehun , Sehun melihat Chanyeol "Dia Chanyeol pacar Baekhyun"kataku dan diangguki oleh Sehun . Ini pagi yang cerah dan dimulai dengan beberapa kegiatan manis .

Baekhyun duduk dikursi piknik yang sudah disiapkan Sehun tadi , ia menaruh kepalanya diatas meja . Aku mendekat dengan membawa dua kaleng root beer ditanganku "Kau bermain kasar dengannya"kataku pada Chanyeol sambil memberi mereka kaleng root beer

Chanyeol tersenyum konyol , dia mempunyai deretan gigi yang rapi . "Siapa bilang , dia yang terus saja meminta tambah"kata Chanyeol lalu meminum root beer-nya . Baekhyun memandangnya mendelik "Cih , percaya diri sekali"kata Baekhyun . Dari yang kubaca , dia lelah bukan karena Chanyeol , dia sedang bertengkar dengan salah satu –bisa dibilang- mantan pacar Chanyeol .

Sehun datang dengan membawa senampan daging beserta sayuran lalu memotong daging hingga bentuknya kecil-kecil . Sehun melongo saat melihat tanda merah disekitar leher Baekhyun "Wow , kau handal kawan"kata Sehun . Chanyeol menoleh dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan daging "Kau bisa menempatkan banyak tanda disana"kata Sehun lalu melanjutkan acara memotong dagingnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga , aku dan Baekhyun berdecih . Dia begitu percaya diri "Dia tidak sehebat itu"kata Baekhyun . Aku melongo ,"benarkah?"tanyaku lalu tertawa terbahak . Ini benar-benar lucu , obrolan ringan yang sedikit fulgar di pagi hari . "Sudahlah , Baek kau perlu membersihkan badanmu dan kau Chanyeol , bantu aku untuk menyelesaikan dagingnya"kata Sehun lalu berdiri dan diikuti Chanyeol .

Aku berdiri , lalu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah untuk mengambil beberapa lime , gula dan garam dan juga besi panjang untuk merangkai barbeque . Aku melihat tas besar yang dibawa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dari Dae-gu . Dan omong-omong tentang Negara bagian Selatan itu adalah Mokpo , yang aku dengar Mokpo adalah Negara bagian dengan jumlah were terbanyak dari pada lainnya .

To Be Continue…

Review please …!

You can also sent your review on my twitter Channie10_ if you haven't Fanfiction account .

Sign,

Channie10_


End file.
